El lujoso estilo de vida de Hermione Krum
by Sue Donily
Summary: La famosa esposa y manager del jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, Hermione, abre su magnífica mansión de Monte Carlo a 'Witch Weekly' y comparte su punto de vista sobre el éxito, el amor y su estilo de vida en el mundo de los magos. *TRADUCCION


**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencia:** Ooc, MUCHO Ooc y supongo que AU

…

…

…

 _ **El lujoso estilo de vida de Hermione Krum**_

 _Por: Jemima Wentworth_

La famosa esposa y manager del jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, Hermione, abre su magnífica mansión de Monte Carlo a 'Witch Weekly' y comparte su punto de vista sobre el éxito, el amor y su estilo de vida en el mundo de los magos.

 _"Todo comenzó en 1992",_ recuerda Hermione, con una sonrisa en los labios, _"en la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. En el momento en que vi a Viktor, supe que había encontrado el uno en un millón. Soy fiel creyente de que el amor verdadero es el primero"_

Más tarde ese año, Krum fue a Hogwarts, donde la ahora mujer asistía el cuarto año, para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

" _Era la primera vez que me sucedía eso, estaba totalmente enamorada, pero estaba segura de que el famoso y guapo Viktor Krum nunca me miraría. Tengan en cuenta que era una chica muy aburrida en ese momento"_. Descubre Hermione, sacudiendo su brillante cabellera de perfectos rizos castaño/dorado hacia atrás.

Sucede que en aquella época Viktor la miró y se enamoró de ella, su romance se hizo público cuando la joven pareja asistió al baile de navidad juntos, y se convirtieron en la comidilla de Hogwarts.

El verano siguiente, los Krum le dieron la bienvenida a Hermione en su castillo en Sofía, Bulgaria. Fue su primera oportunidad de experimentar la fama de Viktor en su país de origen y fue un shock para una chica normal como ella.

 _"La gente nos siguió a todos lados, había paparazis que nos acechaban incluso desde las copas de los árboles, era una locura total. Yo era demasiado joven para saber cómo lidiar con eso, así que casi rompí con Viktor"_.

Sin embargo, el amor prevaleció. Krum y Hermione se comprometieron en su 15º cumpleaños.

Como prometida de una celebridad, la joven se unió al club. Pronto descubrió que necesitaba manejar su relación con la prensa y el público con más cuidado, por lo que contrató a la ex reportera del 'Daily Prophet' Rita Skeeter como su oficial de publicidad

" _Nos conocimos el año anterior, e hicimos click de inmediato. La vi mucho ese verano. Y como Hermione es tan querida, no lo pensé dos veces cuando me ofreció el trabajo"_ le Revela Rita a Witch Weekly. " _Bajo mi influencia, ella aprendió que la prensa puede ser tu mejor amiga si juegas con ella_ ". Relata la mujer, juntas persuadieron a Krum de trabajar en su persona pública.

 _"Viktor fue mejor, en realidad todavía lo es, sin embargo mi marido es un tipo de persona muy reservada y tímida. Bueno, supongo que este es un caso clásico de 'los opuestos se atraen', ¿no es así?_ " exclama la castaña riendo cantarinamente

Su boda tuvo lugar exactamente una semana después de su graduación de Hogwarts.

 _"Viktor quería una recepción pequeña y privada, por supuesto"._ Hermioneguiña traviesa uno de sus ojos _. "Pero insistí en votar la casa por la ventana_ ". Efectivamente, tanto la ceremonia como la recepción fueron eventos que aún no se han igualado en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, no todos estaban satisfechos con la unión de la pareja. Se rumoreaba que Hermione había usado filtros amorosos en Krum. Ella todavía se siente herida por esto. " _Algunas personas simplemente son unas celosas llenas de envidia",_ comenta en breve.

Todo el mundo mágico quedó atónito cuando el célebre buscador sufrió un horrible accidente de escoba, durante un partido contra Noruega por la Eurocupa del Quidditch hace seis meses. Aunque el famoso Viktor gano el parido, su rótula derecha se rompió en cinco partes, y desde entonces Krum ha sido atendido por los mejores medimagos del mundo. Durante nuestro agradable paseo por la residencia vacacional de los Krum, encontramos a Viktor absorto en el juego con Junior de 2 años, rodeado por la exuberante vegetación del majestuoso jardín de la mansión

 _"Lo bueno de toda la situación",_ dice Hermione, besando al pequeño Viktor Hugo (un niño hermoso como ya saben) en la frente, _"es que ha podido pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo y con el bebé. Y también atender todas sus citas de caridad y publicidad para mantenerse al día, pero esperamos que vuelva a estar de pie de inmediato"._

Durante la entrevista, aprovechamos para preguntarle a la castaña un duda con respecto al nombre de su hijo, que anteriormente habíamos dejado pasar.

" _El nombre de mi bebé lo escogí yo, se llama Viktor Hugo en honor a mi escritor no-mago predilecto, es que pese a ser una bruja y vivir en el mundo mágico también tengo muy presente mi ascendencia muggle, sin embargo decidimos hacer la versión nórdica de 'Víctor', claro esto en honor a mi esposo"_ la castaña se extendió un poco hablando de su hijo _"Hugo es un niño muy inquieto y energético, a veces le gusta hacer berrinches cuando lo llevábamos a los eventos de caridad porque se aburre mucho, puede que aun sea un pequeño, pero mi hijo es muy diferente en cuanto a carácter se refiere. Si no fuera porque es idéntico a Viktor y tiene mis ojos juraría que lo cambiaron en el hospital"_ Confía suspirando con una sonrisa pintada en su rojos labios _"aunque últimamente está más tranquilo y contento desde que Viktor pasa más tiempo en casa, eso es algo me hace inmensamente feliz. No todo el tiempo tienes a tu hijo y a tu esposo simultáneamente"_

Hermione ha estado muy ocupada recientemente. No hace mucho tiempo, fue vista en compañía del magnate financiero Draco Malfoy en un centro turístico en el Caribe _._

 _"Estábamos apoyando un torneo de beneficios allí, y como Viktor estaba bajo tratamiento, y Astoria (la esposa de Malfoy) acababa de dar a luz a la bebé Fionna, Draco y yo tuvimos que viajar solos. Astoria y Viktor saben que somos buenos socios, no tomes nota de esos comentarios falsos y mal intencionados"_. Exterioriza después de rodar los ojos, tomando el vaso de jugo que le ofrecía el elfo uniformado. Haciendo brillar una de las piedras de su anillo de casada

Como saben Hermione fue quien fundó hace cuatro años la _'P.E.D.D.O'_ una asociación a favor de los derechos de los elfos mundialmente reconocida, no hay duda de que la mujer es también una filántropa en este mundo brujo " _De no haber sido por Viktor y Harry jamás hubiera podido llevarlo a cabo, nadie aparte de ellos y unos contados amigos más, creían en mi. Aunque Viktor fue quien financio la causa, logre que fuera aceptada no solo en Londres y Bulgaria sino también en todo el mundo y ahora es un hecho"_ Declara con la satisfacción plasmada en su voz

La hermosa mujer también nos comentó sobre la elección de Malfoy como ' _The Sexyiest Wizard Alive'_ en el último número de 'Witch Weekly'

 _"Ya era hora de que alguien venciera a Sirius Black. Solía ser sexy, pero sus muslos se han vuelto bastante fláccidos últimamente. Draco, por el otro lado, está en excelente forma, no tanto como mi marido pero ahí va. Además, es rico, su familia es poderosa y, como coronación, es rubio. ¿Qué más pueden esperar?"_ menciono con desinterés como si fuera ajena al asunto

Cuando se trata de miradas, Hermione también está en su mejor momento. A menudo aparece en la lista _'Mejor vestida'_ de Witch Weekly, recientemente el Dr. Simon Branford le ha mejorado mágicamente los senos. Su guardarropa, que entusiasmada nos mostro es tan grande como una cámara, ahora está lleno de túnicas ajustadas y escotadas, que aprovechan al máximo su nueva figura. Una confesada adicta a los hechizos cosméticos, _'Hermione'_ la casa de modas fundada por ella misma hace cuatro años, es una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Milán, donde aparece cada temporada para ver las nuevas colecciones.

 _"He recorrido un largo camino desde mis años en Hogwarts"_ , Reconoce recordando el momento en que solía pasar el rato con los niños y no le importaba la apariencia de su cabello o su ropa.

La elegancia y la confianza en sí misma de Hermione Krum, aliada a una aguda mente empresarial, la han convertido en una de la manager de deportes más exitosas de la industria. Además de administrar los contratos de varios miles de millones de galeones de su esposo, también está a cargo de las carreras de muchos otros jugadores estrella internacionales, como el japonés Keeper Yuuji Shimao, el capitán y Chaser del equipo brasileño femenino de Quidd itch Janaina Paraguassu. Pero ni siquiera su actitud ambiciosa, impulsada por el éxito fue suficiente para convencer a su amigo de la infancia, Harry Potter, de convertirse en un Buscador profesional.

 _"Después de graduarnos, me propuse ser la manager de Harry. Le dije que; con su talento para Quidditch, su popularidad y la red de contactos que había estado desarrollando a través de Viktor, podría conseguirle los contratos más fantásticos jamás visto alguna vez en el mundo mágico" Se_ sincera al tiempo que acaricia las perlas y diamantes de su fino collar.

Potter, sin embargo la rechazó y se inscribió en el entrenamiento de Auror en su lugar. _"Bueno, el mundo perdió un excelente jugador. Pero, tal vez y me debería alegrar por eso, ¡Porque entonces no hubiera sido tan fácil para Viktor ganar la Snitch de platino cinco veces seguidas!"_ Hermione se ríe, refiriéndose al premio otorgado anualmente al mejor Buscador de la temporada.

A pesar de que no están conectados profesionalmente, la amistad de Potter y Hermione sigue viva. _"Sigo invitándolo a mis cenas de caridad, pero aunque dona grandes cantidades de dinero, nunca aparece. En la vida ha sido la persona más sociable, y parece haber desarrollado una especie de antropofobia últimamente"._

En cuanto a la vida amorosa de Potter, Hermione nos cuenta que los rumores sobre una novia secreta son infundados. " _Todavía está tan soltero como a los 12 años. Es bueno que tenga a Ron Weasley, que ha sido un amigo tan fiel y cercano a través de todos estos años. Su amistad es algo muy hermoso"_ Menciona, mientras admira la hermosa vista del mar turquesa fuera de su ventana.

Cuando se le preguntó sobre sus planes para el futuro, Hermione no puede ocultar su emoción. Revela que ella y su socia, la diseñadora francesa Fleur Delacour, pronto abrirán la primera sucursal de su exclusiva tienda de lencería ' _Veela's Secre't_ en Mónaco.

 _"Estamos planeando una fiesta de inauguración realmente memorable. Y, tal vez, incluso podría sentir la tentación de modelar parte de la ropa interior yo misma...",_ insinúa, con una sonrisa sugerente. Ese será otro desafío en la brillante vida de logros de una joven mujer que a sus 21 años es toda una gloriosa triunfadora.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Cualquiera se sentiría defraudado de esta Hermione, que se lleva por el medio a Kim Kardashian (esta igualita que Nikki el papel que interpreta Emma en la peli, claro que Hermione tiene cerebro y Nikki no).

Pero si lo miran desde un punto de vista humorístico, es algo sumamente chistoso ¿no lo creen?

p.d: Uhmm… hace unos días, se me ocurrió hacer una historia donde ese personaje de _Nikki_ y Hermione podían ser gemelas, pero no se ¿ustedes que opinan?

Y también quiero decir que el capítulo de _**"Que queda después de ti"**_ , ya lo edite, aunque no se cómo me quedo. Descubrí que soy mejor en la narración en primera persona, que la narración en tercera, pero el punto es que me gusta más escribir como narrador omnipresente, pero bueno iré editando todas mis historias para así tratar de mejorar, y las que haga nuevas las hare con **P.O.V** , soy nueva en este asunto, por esa razón siempre pido saber que impresión les dejo.

 **Comenten** su opinión

Un besito a todos :3


End file.
